The Son Of Dr Viper (A SWAT Kats Story)
by NathanCooper56
Summary: Jerry Viper a young 14 year old and also the son of Dr. Viper His father left him to be test for new biochemical monsters by A friend but Jerry escapes now he must be SWAT kat to save the world from Dark Kat and other Villans.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

I found myself in a lab I started feel weird like someone stuck shot in me and I realized I was being stuck with a shot.

''SHHHHH... Jerryyyyyy... Viper..." The voice said.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''I'm Commander U. Feral, you are The son of Dr. Viper, ARE YOU? He asked.

''No,'' I lied.

''Then you can go.'' He said.

''Oh, You might want to go see Mayor Manx Your new citizen, right? He asked.

''Yeah,'' I lied.

''Okay,'' He said.

So all I had to do is find town hall? I thought to myself.

But a few minutes later I found town hall.

I saw a young lady at the door.

''Hello welcome to Town Hall your here to see Mayor Manx?'' She asked

''Yeah, What's your name?'' I asked.

''Callie,'' She said.

''Thanks,'' I said.

The Mayor was at his desk talking to some one on the phone then he put it down.

''May I help you?'' He asked.

I'm a new citizen.'' I answered.

''Oh what's your name?'' He asked.

''Jerry Viper.'' I said.

''Never heard your name.'' He said.

''It's never mentioned.'' I said.

''Well since your new I might trust you to go with these two mechanics, They'll show you around the city.'' He said.

They walked into door a few seconds later.

''Hey Mayor Manx,(Wow he looks just like Dr. Viper) Come on kid.'' They said.

I rode in their car to see the city.

''So what's your name.'' The first said.

''Jerry Viper.'' I hissed.

''So what's your names?'' I asked.

''Jake and Chance.'' They both said.

''So what's about town?'' I asked.

''Oh we'll show you the town later we are going to show you something exciting." Jake said.

''Really,'' I said.

''Yes,'' Chance said.

We came to a mechanics work shop.

''Go head to ladder over there.'' Jake commanded.

I went to the ladder I climbed down I saw something amazing.

''So is it amazing or what? Chance said.

I always wanted to be in the SWAT kats headquarters.

''So Can I go see the town now?'' I asked.

''Not yet,'' They both said.

''We have something to tell you, since you've been found by Commander Feral you want to be a SWAT Kat?'' They asked.

''Yeah sure.'' I said.

''Don't tell anybody,okay?'' Chance said.

''Okay,'' I said.

Meet here tomorrow, Okay?'' They asked.

''Okay,'' I said.

''Your Training as SWAT Kat begins tomorrow.'' Jake said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

I awoke next day I knew being a SWAT Kat was meaning getting up early in the morning and getting to secret headquarters on time.

I rode my bike to Chance and Jake's House they told me training is going to be hard for me because I'm a new recruit, what did they mean by that?

Chance was fixing a car when I came bike rack and parked my bike.

''Hey, Jerry ready for training?'' Chance said.

''Yeah, I'm so excited where's Jake?'' I asked.

''Getting ready for your training.'' He answered.

''I have question who is that Commander Feral Guy?'' I asked.

''I should not tell but he really hates us.'' He said.

''All ready Chance let's get this training started!'' Jake Exclaimed.

I went to the ladder I went down before to the Headquarters.

''Get in the TurboKat over there, Shoot the targets we've set outside if you manage to do that your an official SWAT Kat member.

I got in and turn the jet on I got scared at first but I got used to it.

I figured that Jake labeled the Controls I aimed for the target and shoot a missile.

''Great Shot.'' Jake said on the radio.

I did the same things for all of targets and I finally came to the last target.

I shot at it and it exploded.

''Great Job, park the Turbokat do here.'' Chance commanded.

I parked the jet in the headquarters.

''Okay, Jerry you need a code name so you don't reveal who you are.'' Jake said.

''How about Hacker?'' I said

''Yeah, that's good.'' They both said.

''Here's are code names T-bone and Razor.

''We've made a costume for you just your size.'' Jake said.

''I've made the mask for you''. Chance said.

''Try it on.'' Jake said.

''Wow... Ring! as I got cut by the alarm.

''SWAT Kats, Hard Drive has broken out of jail again!'' The voice said.

''I know who that is that's Miss Briggs.'' I said.

''Get In the Turbokat again.'' They both commanded.

''Ha! Hard Drive's near by.'' Razor said.

''Might want to change your mind because his right behind!'' I exclaimed.

''Ha! SWAT Kats You want get me this time! Hard Drive Cackled.

''Take this!'' I yelled.

The missile hit Hard Drive's Jet.

''No! You'll pay for this SWAT Kats and your new recruit.

''We landed The Turbokat near city hall.

''Thanks again SWAT Kats.'' Mayor Manx Said.

''Who is that?'' Miss Briggs said.

''Oh that's Hacker the new Recruit.'' T-bone Said.

''You got a new recruit(More trouble!) but you got Hard Drive I'm really impressed. Commander Feral Said.

''Yep, that's me, I've stopped my first bad guy.'' I bragged.

''We'll I guess were leaving now.'' T-bone said.

We got in the Turbokat and left.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

We made back to the headquarters I got of the Turbokat. I smiled at Jake and Chance and they gave me a thumbs up I got my bike and hurried home. I realized when I got home that the Mayor left me a note on the door It said: Dear Jerry, Since you don't have Guardian or a parent I'm giving you a guardian to look after in case you get into any trouble, Mayor Manx.

I folded the note and put in my pocket and I knocked on the door.

''Come In,'' A voice said.

When I opened the door I realized that someone sitting on the couch.

''Hi,'' The man said.

''Who are you''? I asked.

''Dr. N. Zyme.'' The man said.

''So your my guardian?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' He said.

''I got to my job at the biochemical labs in the morning so do you want to go with me?'' He asked.

''No, I stay with The two mechanics uptown in mornings.'' I answered.

''Okay, he said.

''I'll be going to bed now''. I said.

''Okay,'' He said.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth but I realized I got new toothpaste that's really expensive and a toothbrush.

I brushed my teeth with toothbrush and toothpaste I realized it was mint flavored the special kind.

I walked out of the bathroom and jump into bed I wondered about my guardian Dr. Zyme I was really happy that I had guardian because I was only Fourteen. Probably being a SWAT Kat was the best thing ever.

It was eight o'clock in the morning the sun shine was warm on my face I knew it was a sunny day in June. I slowly put on my I am the coolest shirt and shorts.

Dr. Zyme was at the table sipping on his coffee He stared at me few second and started to talk.

''Good Morning, Jerry.'' He said.

''Good Morning.'' I said back.

I ran out the door and got my bike and raced down the street. Finally I came to Mechanics workshop as always I saw Chance fixing a car or something.

''Hey, Jerry.'' Chance Said.

''Hi,'' I said

''Jake's giving you a gadget to go around your wrist in case you are stuck in any situation.'' He said.

''Great!'' I said in excitement.

''Keep your voice down.'' Chance demanded.

''Anyways how old are you?''He asked.

''Fourteen,'' I said.

''Your really young.'' He said

''So I can't be a SWAT Kat just because I'm young?'' I asked.

''You can still be one.'' Chance said.

''Here Jerry, your gadget.'' Jake said.

''Thanks,'' I said.

Ring!

''SWAT Kats The Pastmaster has returned!'' Miss Briggs said.

''Get in the Turbokat.'' T-Bone Demanded.

We flew the Turbokat to downtown Megakat City.

''Hacker do you see the Pastmaster?''Razor asked.

''Yes, he's got a book.'' I said.

''His Spells.'' T-Bone said.

''What?'' I said puzzled.

''He brings back anything from the past.'' T-Bone answered.

''Ah! SWAT Kats help me!'' Miss Briggs said.

''I'm going to save her!'' I exclaimed.

''No, your too young.'' T-Bone said.

''What?'' Razor asked.

''He's Fourteen.'' T-Bone said.

''Just because I'm young I can't save her?'' I asked.

I got really mad I pressed the Eject Button. My Seat came out of the Turbokat.

''Bye,'' I said.

''You...'' T-Bone Tried to say.

''Hacker!'' Razor exclaimed.

I saw Miss Briggs she was hanging off the edge of the building.

I use the gadget It was touch screen operative I taped Hook shot and aimed at the ledge It shot right at the edge.

''Miss Briggs I came to save.'' I said.

I saw the Pastmaster above the ledge with the book. So I taped hook shot again and knocked book out of his hand.

''Who's There?'' He asked.

I didn't say a word I didn't want him to know I was here.

Miss Briggs grabbed my hand and I taped hook shot I aimed for the Turbokat.

We got to the Turbokat I knocked on the Glass.

''Let Me In.'' I said.

''No,'' T-Bone said.

''Please I'm about to fall.'' I said.

''Go ahead let go kill yourself!'' T-Bone said.

''Please If I fall I'll Kill Miss Briggs too.'' I said.

''All Right but don't try what you did again.'' T-Bone said.

''Okay,'' I said.

T-Bone opened the hatch so I can get in.

I climbed in the TurboKat And we had one last thing to do get rid of the Pastmaster.

I pressed the button to make a hand come out to grab him.

''Put me down!'' The Pastmaster said.

''No, Your going back to where you came from.'' I said.

''No,'' He screamed.

We landed to let Miss Briggs out she thanked us and we went back to the workshop.

''Bye, guys.'' I said.

Chance and Jake didn't say anything I guess they were still mad.

''Oh I got to make it home.'' I said to myself.

I got on my bike and I raced home.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

My bike came up the road to my house. I unlocked the door and saw Dr. Zyme I walked over to the couch and sat down.

''Hey,'' I said.

''Hi,'' He said.

''So You want me to tell you about me?'' I said.

''You don't have to.'' Dr. Zyme said.

''OK,'' I said.

I went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water I opened fridge a grabbed a bottle.

I dranked the bottle till it was empty and I threw in the trash. I stared at Dr. Zyme for few seconds He was watching Television maybe the news was on Then I looked at the time on wall 10:30 PM I knew I was sleepy because being a SWAT Kat was tiring I could here Commander Feral's voice on T.V. He was talking I didn't really want to hear his voice I found a pair of earplugs in the drawer in the Living Room and put in my ears.

''Why are putting earplugs in your ears?'' Dr. Zyme asked

''Medical Condition.'' I lied.

''Okay,'' He said.

I went up stairs and I opened my bedroom door to get my pajamas A shadow leaped foward and grabbed me I tried to call for help but the enemy put a hand around my mouth.

''You are coming with me.'' The Enemy said.

He opened window and closed it and he walked off with me in mysterious night.

A few hours later I opened my eyes and saw a man standing in front of me I couldn't really tell much about him but he's the one who captured me I stared at him and I had a bunch of questions to ask him.

''Who... Are...You?'' I manged to say.

''Dark Kat.'' He said.

''You must be Jerry Viper The son Of Dr. Viper.'' He said.

I was surprised that I saw My Father right beside Dark Kat.

''Dad,'' I said.

''Son I'm very disappointed in you, you were suppose to be evil like me.'' Doctor Viper said.

''But you abandoned me.'' I said.

My Father looked at me I saw a tear come from his eyes he must been crying but he looked perfectly fine to me I realized that I was chained to a chair my arm could reach my phone so could call the enforcers but the took my phone they must thought I would do that too.

''You see we took your cell phone you can't call for help If you try we'll shock you, you see the thing around your neck it'll shock you till all of your nine lives are gone.'' Dark Kat told me.

''Why are you trying to kill me?'' I asked.

''We are not trying to kill you we are trying to keep you away from those SWAT Kats.'' Doctor Viper said.

They walked in the other room and I knew since they were gone I could find a way to escape but I Thought about the collar that would shock me If i tired to escape I guess I was trapped like a mouse.

I awoke the next morning I was hurting from being chained to the chair Dark Kat And My Dad walked over to me and took the chains off but I knew couldn't escape.

''Where are we going?''I said.

''To meet the bad guys you defeated.'' Dark Kat said.

I walked into the room I saw Hard Drive and The Pastmaster.

''But I...'' I tried to say.

''Dummies.'' They both said.

''What!'' I exclaimed.

''I ussed a machine to make them talk and move ssson.'' The voice said behind me.

''Father.'' I said.

My Father looked at me and walked away I thought he was probably still ticked off at me I didn't really care their plan worked good Dark Kat planed it very well. I still need to found way out here I checked my watch 8:40 AM. Oh No It's passed my time to meet with Chance and Jake.

I had to find a thing to break this shocking collar off I had it the remote Dark Kat dropped it I pressed the button It came off. Cling! Uh oh! I looked for a place to hide Luckily, I found a small cabinet hide in.

''Hm mm! It looks like he has escaped.'' Dark Kat Said.

I coughed but it didn't make sound I was happy I didn't get caught.

Dark Kat finally walked out of the room.

I went falling out the cabinet.

I found the window bust it open some of the glass got in my arm but I didn't care.

I finally made to town square someone on the street called out to me.

''Jerry?'' The man said.

''Dr. Zyme?'' I said.

''I've been looking for you everywhere.'' He said.

He smiled at me.

Let's go home.'' I said.

''I knew you would say that.'' He said.

To Be Continued...


End file.
